


Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali felt something inside of her. She wouldn’t call it love. She wouldn’t even call it lust. If anything, it was more of a vague interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the Britney Spears title as it is very late and I am bad at naming things.

                After leaving the Winchester boys, Kali had taken up residence in another hotel. Well, to be honest it was more of a penthouse than anything. She had the entire top floor to herself. Kali didn’t go out much in the first few months after Lucifer had stormed the Elysian Fields. She was in mourning after all. What would the remaining gods think if she just came out of it unscathed?

                Kali was stretched out on the couch, her head falling back onto the armrest. Ever since the massacre, she had felt…drained. She didn’t think-no, she _knew_ they would never be able to win the war against Lucifer. She would probably be better off joining him. Kali knew she might have, had he not murdered his way through everyone she had ever known and-dare she say it-loved.

The door swung open, almost of its own accord. Kali stood, readying a fireball. She did not welcome intruders, but this one made her stop short. He strolled casually into the room, a smirk on his face. He’d changed since Kali had last seen him. He looked…happier, almost. He looked whole.

                Kali felt something inside of her. She wouldn’t call it love. She wouldn’t even call it lust. If anything, it was more of a vague interest. She had watched him tear through her brothers and sisters like they were mere humans. His power has intrigued her. She wanted to see if he could be used to her advantage. And then he spoke.

                “I’ve been looking for you for a long time.” Kali forced herself to remain calm.

                “Is that so?” she replied coolly. He grinned and stepped closer, for all the world looking like some kind of predator.

                “Don’t deny it,” he whispered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. “I can hear you thinking. And I know you’ve been thinking some pretty dirty thoughts about me.”

                “Well you must have heard wrong, then,” Kali said, trying to keep her cool. She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was strong. He reached up quickly, taking her face in both hands. Kali had no time to react before he kissed her hard and fast. His tongue forced its way past her lips and he moaned softly. Kali pushed him away, her eyes widening with shock.

                “Who are you?” she murmured. He smiled.

                “My name is Lucifer.” So the rumours had been true, then. This really was him. Kali had never really interacted with angels before, save for Gabriel, and she was wondering how to respond when Lucifer pulled her close.

                “You know,” he growled, “you were always the one that got away.” Kali licked her lips slowly.

                “Is that so? I thought you were more worried about the Winchesters.” Lucifer growled again, his chest rumbling. Kali could feel the vibrations and damn it if it didn’t do anything to her.

                “I’m here right now, Princess and I am gonna tear you apart.” Kali drew one arm back, letting it flame. She punched Lucifer in the chest, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Lucifer swore under his breath and stomped towards her. He grabbed Kali by the throat, tossing her onto the couch.

                Kali made to get up, but Lucifer straddled her, pinning her to the loveseat. He curled his fingers into the fabric of her dress, ripping it apart. Lucifer lowered his mouth to Kali’s skin. His tongue flicked out and licked a long stripe along her collarbone.

                “I should be trying to kill you,” Kali said, trying to clear her mind. Lucifer smiled again.

                “We both know that’s not going to happen, Princess.” Lucifer’s hands moved, pulling the shredded dress away from Kali’s skin. He tossed it aside, drinking in the naked flesh before him. Kali hadn’t been wearing underwear. She was completely exposed to Lucifer now.

                “You fucked Gabriel,” Lucifer growled. He lowered his head, taking one of Kali’s nipples into his mouth. He sucked on the bud, eliciting a moan from the goddess. “Want to see if his brother’s just as good?” Lucifer moved to the other nipple and one of Kali’s hands came up. Her slender fingers curled into Lucifer’s hair and she pulled him up.

                Kali’s chest heaved. Her cheeks were a little flushed. She looked like she wanted to say something, but pressed her lips to Lucifer’s instead. The angel moaned into her mouth, his tongue lapping at hers. Kali’s fingers flitted over Lucifer’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged out of it, barely breaking the kiss.

                Kali wrapped her legs around Lucifer’s waist. He held her in his arms, picking up the goddess and walking over to the bed. Lucifer dropped Kali on the mattress, crawling on top of her. Kali rolled them over so she was on top. She toyed with Lucifer’s zipper, undoing his jeans and yanking them off. Kali moved back, lowering her head. She wrapped her lips around Lucifer’s erection. The archangel gasped and dug his fingers into the mattress.

                Kali smiled, knowing just how to make the archangel come undone. She lowered her head again, taking all of Lucifer into her mouth. She ran her tongue down his length, teasing the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. Lucifer moaned, his eyes closing. He bucked his hips and Kali placed her hands on his hips. She applied a gentle pressure, just enough to make him stay still. Lucifer's fingers curled into the mattress, his head tilting back. Kali lifted her head, her breath ghosting over Lucifer's erection.

                Lucifer sat up, grabbing Kali's hips. He pulled her into his lap. One of his hands went between her legs and he slipped two fingers inside of her. Kali gasped, her hands coming to rest on Lucifer's shoulders. The archangel pressed his thumb against her clit. Kali rode his fingers, one hand wrapping around Lucifer’s cock. She stroked him in time with his thrusts, a soft moan escaping her lips. Lucifer withdrew his fingers and gripped Kali’s waist. He thrust into her with one swift movement. Kali’s head fell against Lucifer’s shoulder, her breathing heavy. She dug her nails into his skin as she started to ride him. Lucifer kissed Kali fiercely, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Kali’s nails raked furrows down Lucifer’s back, her breath quickening.

                Lucifer quickened his pace, feverishly thrusting into Kali. He moaned against her lips, his hands squeezing her waist hard enough to bruise. Kali dug her nails into his skin, crushing their lips together. Lucifer started murmuring something in Enochian. Kali didn’t understand what he was saying, but she had a pretty good guess. She reached down and stroked Lucifer’s balls lightly. He yelled something and she smiled devilishly.

                “Are you going to come for me, archangel?” she asked, running her fingernails along the inside of Lucifer’s thigh.

                “Y-yes,” he breathed, his hands tightening on Kali’s skin. Lucifer threw back his head and came with a cry. One of Kali’s fingers circled around her clit. She felt an orgasm building inside of her. Seeing Lucifer so undone was arousing, to say the least. Kali came quickly, riding Lucifer through her orgasm. She collapsed on the bed next to him, completely spent.

                Lucifer pressed a kiss into Kali’s hair. She put her head on his chest, tongue flicking out to lick away a bead of sweat. Their eyes met, and they seemed to have the same idea. Lucifer sat up, Kali mirroring him. The archangel picked up the goddess, and Kali hooked her legs around Lucifer’s waist. Lucifer carried Kali out of the room and towards the bathroom, where a long, hot shower awaited them.


End file.
